Weed Instead of Roses
by stjtiger
Summary: Sara has grown bored with Ava, and decides that they both need a little spice in their lives. Lemon


Sara and Ava lay next to each other in bed. Having just finished having sex, both were naked. Sara pulled Ava close although having grown bored of their seemingly average sex life.

The next morning, both were awakened by Ava's radio alarm. The song that played caught Sara's attention as the chorus was recited.

_Give me weed instead of roses_

_Bring me whiskey instead of wine_

_Every puff, every shot, you looking better all the time_

_I don't need a card from Hallmark_

_Box of candy has a note_

_Give me weed instead of roses_

_Let's see where it goes_

Ava slammed down on the snooze button, dragging herself out of bed. Sara listened to the lyrics and took them to heart.

* * *

Ava came home to the smell of fresh brownies. "Babe?"

Sara slid around the corner to their bedroom, wearing a tri horn hat with a long flowing feather in it. A long pirate jacket beautifully framed Sara's corseted breasts. "Brownies first. Then bedroom, wench."

Ava's mouth hung open in confusion. She carefully cut a brownie from the pan and bit into it. After a couple of brownies had been consumed, Ava made her way up the stairs. When she opened the bedroom door, she was greeted by Sara splayed across the bed with a glass of an amber colored drink in one hand, dagger in the other. "Sara, what are you doing?"

"Spicing things up with my fellow captain, Captain Morgan," she answered in a drunken slur. "Are they working yet?"

"Are what working?"

"The brownies, goofy. You're goofy when you're high."

"High? What are you-" Shock washed across Ava's face. "Did you seriously feed me pot brownies?"

"Uh, yeah. You need to loosen the fuck up and get creative. I need a little adventure in my hunt for _booty_." Sara got to her feet, "Now, get something on that your captain approves of," Sara pointed with her dagger to the skimpy pile of clothing on the bed.

"Oh God." Ava sighed as she sauntered over to a set of red lace underwear. "You want me to wear that?" Sara just gave her a mischievous grin in confirmation. Ava rolled her eyes and shooed Sara out of the room, "Go! I can't do the big reveal with you standing here."

Sara stabbed the dagger in the nightstand and shuffled outside, full of excitement, closing the door behind her.

Five minutes had past, the bedroom door swung open to reveal Ava wearing a lacy red bra barely holding in her breasts and a thong to match. Sara's mouth dropped open at the sight of Ava doing a sexy strut over to her. "Oh, Momma."

"You alright there, Captain?" Sara nodded slightly. Ava climbed atop Sara's lap, claiming her lips. "Show your wench your power, Captain Lance," Ava whispered into Sara's ear.

Sara's mouth spread into a grin. "Be careful what you wish for Miss Sharpe." Sara picked her up and carried her back to their bedroom. Laying Ava on the bed, Sara went to pour each of them a glass of rum.

"I need to know something, though. Where did you get the pot brownies?"

"I made them."

"Where did you get the weed?" Ava took another swig.  
"The sixties."

She nearly choked on the alcohol. "You're not serious."

"Dead serious," Sara giggled. "Lifted straight from John Lennon, himself."

"John Lennon? Are you serious?"

"Yep."

A conflicted look washed across Ava's face. With a sigh, Ava drew herself back into seduction mode, "You filthy pirate."

Sara giggled, "Damn right. Better give me my booty." Sara pushed Ava back onto the bed with her lips attached to Ava's neck. "You're so sexy baby." She found her way between Ava's breasts. Each kiss and nibble felt like fire underneath Ava's skin.

"Come on, Captain. You know what you want? Then, take it," Ava taunted. Sara leaned over to the nightstand, pulling a set of handcuffs out of the drawer. She wound them around the post of the headboard and closed them around Ava's wrists.

Sara kissed Ava and slid a hand down Ava's stomach, and between her legs. Her index finger teased her entrance and clit through the shear panties. "Mmm, Sara." Sara pulled her hand back up her stomach. Her hands fiddled with Ava's breasts while she kissed down her stomach. The panties were torn away so that Sara could get access to Ava's delicious pussy. Sara's tongue danced around her clit.

The sensations intensified more than Ava had ever felt them before. Sara came up for air for a brief moment before moving back up Ava's body. "Captain, put that tongue back where it came from or so help me."

"Excuse me?" Sara retrieved the dagger from the nightstand and put it to Ava's throat. "Do I need to silence that tongue? Or perhaps I need to put it to good use."

"Do it, Captain." Sara removed her own panties and maneuvered to sit on Ava's face. Feeling Ava's tongue run between her folds, Sara released a sigh of pleasure. Sara leaned down to kiss Ava's stomach, igniting sparks under her skin. Moans escaped from both of them, namely Ava. Ava was hard at work lapping at Sara's moist pussy. However, the closer Sara grew to Ava's clit, the more intense her moans became. Ava felt her mind start to wander, barely keeping much focus on her girlfriend's clit.

She suddenly stopped and simply let her mind wander. "Babe, you're not keeping up very well," Sara giggled. "Babe?" Sara looked down between them to see Ava in a dazed state, slipping into unconsciousness. "Ava? What are you doing?"

Ava looked down at Sara, "Best sex ever, babe," she mumbled before passing out.

"But babe, we're not done…" Ava rolled away from Sara. "Well, guess we are now." Sara got up and finished undressing, tossing the corset aside and setting the hat on the nightstand. She curled up next to Ava despite having great disappointment in how the evening went. "Yeah I should've figured, drunk sex is sooo much better."


End file.
